We're Holding on to Forever
by CrossRow
Summary: "No more guns," He said, voice firm as he caressed his fingers over the side of her neck. "No more Gotham." Post TDKR Bat and Cat one shot.


**We're Holding on to Forever**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan, Warner Bros and DC Comics**

**I do not own these characters**

* * *

"You know I can teach you how to work through pain, " Bruce stubbornly stated, his voice dark and thick. He slid his solid arm around her bare waist and he buried his face into her mass of mahogany hair at the shoulders. "If you want me to do, Selina."

The glaze of sweat was cooling off their feverish bodies, and his fingers traced over scars on the flat plane of her tensed stomach. Her red lips parted, releasing silent compressed hitches of breath at his uncharacteristic words ghosting off his soft lips, however, not faltering as she stared into his shadowed, intense hazel eyes. His stare was fire and mystery as his fingers made lazily circles on her drenched skin.

"I've dealt with pain all my life." she said, trying to keep her guard up at the intensity glinting in his gaze. "Besides, I'm not the one the bad knee and cracked spine, am I, handsome?" She stretched in his arms, twisting to face him. Their hazel and chocolate eyes met, hers darkening when she stared into the depth of his own. She leaned in closer, pressing her lips over his glistening, carved pectorals, leaving wetness on his scars, and applying warmth on his throbbing rib cage.

"Promise me that you're done with guns." He finally said, his voice husky and grinding as he locked his eyes with the devilish sparkle in her dark orbs, as a little yawn escaped from her throat. His grip tightened on her waist, keeping her solid against him, spotlight the harrowing dread rippling in his veins. "I will protect you, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe. Just stop being the risk taker and throwing yourself in harm's way, Selina."

The fierce cat-like nature consumed her veins as she pulled away from normalcy to the cold, unnerving ache in her chest and pain hidden within his sincere words. "You don't know anything about what I've done to survive." She spoke with resistance in her voice, drawing herself away from him. "Pain is what makes me stronger and gives me the edge to take back everything that was stolen from me." She glared with him with a piercing gleam in her darkened eyes, "And honey, I've survived from clicks of the gun." She snapped her fingers, and leaned in closer, her lips hovered over his firm mouth as she whispered in a low voice combined with malice."Pointing at my head."

Bruce breathed against her pale skin, "So have I, Selina." He spoke with a hard growl, speaking against her jaw.

She narrowed her eyes down, peering at the collection of scars grazed over the firm dip of his chest.

Her fingers splayed over the compacted muscle of his abdomen, palms lifted the skin as she felt the reminders of his endurance of protecting the souls of Gotham. "I guess we've both have always been under the gun, handsome?"

He looked upward at her with a penetrating gaze of molten hazel hidden from the shadows of his past, his eyes staring into hers with a changeless gleam as his hand lifted and delicately touched the corner of her incredible mouth. He became aware of her emotions, searching for an opening, but she was locked up tight, swallowing the key. He winced slightly as wet heat surrounded him, lulling him back to his senses as he traced his thumb over her bottom lip.

"No more guns," He said, voice firm as he caressed his fingers over the side of her neck. "No more Gotham."

She curved her lips into a hazy smile, and then leaned against him, the softness of her swelling breasts created heat over his rising chest. Her eyes became smoky and heavy as her palms roamed over his scarred and mole covered arms. Her dark curls fell down over her face like curtains as she arched herself up, and felt his drenched hair brushed against the bottom of her flourishing breasts. Suddenly there was a vague, unfamiliar sense of protectiveness, as she felt his hot mouth open against her breasts, and she kneaded his hair in a death grip as her nails created trails of fire into his skull.

Bruce panted as his lips swelled up against her skin, as his tongue touched and slid lower with intimate strokes of moisture, sizzling over her slight freckled stomach. A faint grace of a smile played over her lips as she lowered herself down and pressed her forehead against his with a desperate glint in her brown eyes as he stared into his heavy-lidded ones.

"You've already killed me, Bruce Wayne." She gripped his wrist and placed it over her left breast, allowing him to feel the pounding of her heartbeat. "And brought me back to life."

"Likewise, Selina Kyle," he said softly, a content grin was sneaking onto his chiseled face. "I guess we're both living?"

She leaned in closer, lowering head down, hair fell into her eyes as she looked into his fervid hazel ones. She wrapped her arms around his broad, sweaty shoulders, one hand hoisted his head upwards, gripping the damp strands touching the nape of his neck as she lowered down and licked the line of his upper lip, opening his mouth as his lips curled against her own. He closed his eyes, slowly, sliding his lips against her mouth, creating feverish sloshing noises as his hand moved upwards, stroking her dark locks. They deepened into the other, her lips moved wildly as she tasted the smothering liquid heat slither down her throat. Everything they were didn't matter. The past was distance as they shared their bleeding hearts.

She withdrew a breath away her lips way from his watery mouth, kissing the sharpness of his jaw as his nose dug into her cheek, his lips roamed down her throat as he held her close in his arms, almost lifting her off the sheets as lips touched once more, with heaving and scalding breaths. Then something usual escaped from her eyes, a solitary tear slipped down her cheek and dripped over his chest.

"Yes," she answered with a weak smile. "We're both living."


End file.
